Ariel
Princess Ariel is a regally and unbearably beautiful mermaid from The Little Mermaid. Voice Actors: #Jodi Benson - English (speaking and singing) #Dorette Hugo - German 1989 #Anna Carlsson - German 1998 #Mayumi Suzuki - Japanese #Claire Guyot - French #Beata Jankowska Tzimas - Polish #Marisa Leal - Brazilian Portuguese #Laura Vlasblom - Dutch #Gabriela León - Spanish #Graciela Molina - Spanish #Violette Chauveau - Canadian French #Simona Patitucci - Italian #Mila Belo - European Portuguese #Kiara Sasso (Singing Voice) - Brazilian Portuguese 1998 & 2006 #Anabela Pires (Singing Voice) - European Portuguese #Gabriela Ferreira (Singing Voice) - Brazilian Portuguese 1989 #Marika Oszvald - Hungarian #Shlomit Aharon - Hebrew Ariel played Knuckles in Snow White Adventure and Snow White Adventures 2 She is a red echidna Ariel played Sonic in Ariel The Mermaid (Sonic the Hedgehog), Ariel Riders, Ariel The Mermaid (Satam), The Adventures of Ariel the Mermaid, Ariel Underground & Wreck it Hoppity She is a blue hedgehog Ariel played Marian Locks in Melody & Bambi and Annie And Pudge She is Goldie's mom. Ariel played Alice in Ariel in Wonderland She is a daughter Ariel played Fauna in Sleeping Beauty (Princess Rapunzel's Style) She is a green fairy Ariel played Mother Goose in Artemis & Friends She is the nursery rhymer. Ariel played Kuzco Llama in The Lioness's New Groove She is a llama Ariel played Padme in Star Wars (Produccion andlauz style) Ariel played Jasmine In Ericladdin She is an Arabian princess Ariel played Gazelle in Animetopia (Disneystyle172 Style) She is a gazelle Ariel Plays Horton in Ariel Hears a Princess Ariel played Sharpay Evans in High School Musical (CoolZDane Style), High School Musical 2 (CoolZDane Style) and High School Musical 3: Senior Year (CoolZDane Style) She is Ryan's twin sister, an energetic and a proud student with a love of theatre Ariel played Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (CoolZDane Human Style) She is a mouse Ariel played Eileen Foley in The Big Comfy Couch (TheBluesRockz Style) She is a Foley mother Ariel played Frog Tiana in The Princess and The Mythical Creature She is a frog Ariel played Human Tiana in The Princess and The Cat She is a waitress Ariel played Audrey Harrington in The Return of Buzz She is Harold Sanders' girlfriend Ariel played Wendy Darling in Eric Pan and Aladdin Pan (Moviemagic Style) She is a girl Ariel played ??? in Dinosaur King (397Movies Human Style) She is a ??? Ariel played Tinker Bell in Anario Pan She is a pixie Ariel played Maid Marian in Eric Hood She is a vixen Ariel played Elephant Prissy in Roo She is an elephant Ariel played Misty in Pokemon (Disney Style) She is Ash Ketchum's traveling partner Ariel played Hen Wen in Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron She is a pig Ariel played Swan Odette in The Mermaid Princess (PierrickCanalFamille) She is a swan Ariel played Raye/Sailor Mars in Sailor Kim She is a Sailor Scout Ariel played Cody in The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) She is a boy Ariel played Snow White In Ariel White and the Seven Mr. Men, Ariel White and the Seven Characters, Ariel White and the Seven Men, and Ariel White and the Seven Animals (CoolZDane Style) She is a princess Ariel played Sarafina In The Knight King She is a lioness Ariel played Dorothy Gale In The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) She is a girl She Played as Clara in The Reindeer Prince (1990) He is a girl Ariel played Sarah Harding in The Lost World: Mammal Park Ariel played Belle in Beauty and The Sea Monster She is a girl Ariel plays Belle in Beauty and the Lion and its Broadway version She is a Princess Ariel played Jenna in Ericto She is a Red Huskey Ariel played Chicha in The Street Rat's New Groove She is a mother Ariel played Rosy in Pinocchilto She is a girl from Alaska Ariel Played Kya in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style She is from the Southern Water Tribe Ariel played Mira Nova in Ash of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Ariel Played Flowers in Eilonwy in Wonderland Ariel played Disgust in Inside Out (The Ohana's Style) She is a green emotion Ariel Played Jeniffer Paige "the Waitress" In The Country Critters She is a Waitress Ariel Played Adult Nala In The Merman King She is a Lioness Ariel Played Sarabi In The Family King She is a Lioness Ariel Played Nala in the merman king She is a lioness Ariel Played Elsa in Frozen (Cbismarck) and Frozen (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) We Ariel Plays Dad O'girl Ariel played Steven in Ariel Universe She is a Gem Boy Ariel Played Marge Simpson in Disney The Simpsons Ariel Played Lil in Timothy Mouse Returns (Frosty Returns) Ariel Played Nora Sheperd in Jumanji (disneystyle172) Ariel Played The Magic Carpet in Richardladdin Tyler, Richardladdin Tyler 2: The Return of Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke and Richardladdin Tyler 3: The King of Thieves Ariel Played Rainbow Dash in My Little Disney: Friendship is Magic Ariel Played Nakoma in Alicehontas She is a Indian Ariel Played In Jumanji (CoolZDane Style) Ariel Played Princess Fiona (Human) In Danny (Shrek) Ariel Played Aunt Eunice in Timothy Mouse Shrinks Ariel Played Boo in Disney Characters Inc She is a Baby Girl Ariel Played Emily in Eric and the Magic Sea, Eric & Friends: Calling All Characters!, Eric & Friends: The Great Discovery, Eric & Friends: Hero of the City, Eric & Friends: Misty Island Rescue, Eric & Friends: Day of the Villains, Eric & Friends: Green Jungle Mystery, Eric & Friends: King of the Underwater, Eric & Friends Tale of the Brave, Eric & Friends: The Adventure Begins, Eric & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Eric & Friends: The Great Race She is a Emerald Engine Ariel Played Goose in Kiki's Bag (a.k.a. Charlotte's Web) She is the Goose Mother Ariel Played Oliver in Ariel and Company She is the Little Kitten Ariel Played Six in Seven Little Disney Characters She is a Monster Ariel Played Marsha Queen of Mermaids in The Cartoon Movie (Classic Version) Shes is a master builder Ariel Played Skipper in the Pacific Ocean Series Shes a Leader Penguin Ariel Played Bugs Bunny in Ocean Tunes: Back in Action Shes a bunny Ariel Played B.O.B in Mermaids vs. Villains Shes a blob Ariel Played Strawberry Shortcake in Ariel (Strawberry Shortcake) She is a red haired girl Ariel Played Jessie in Cartoon Story 2 (SuperWhyMovies) Style, and Cartoon Story 3 (SuperWhyMovies) Style She is a cowgirl Ariel Played Bo Peep in Toon Story (TrueDisneyKing Style) She is a shepherdess Ariel played Woman with Mirror in Jiminy the Cricket and Po the Panda (aka Frosty the Snowman) Ariel Played along with her Sisters Catfishes in Davey's Bad Hair Day Ariel Played Mindy in The SheenBob KidPants Movie And The ShermanBob BodyPants Movie Ariel Played Bashful in Edmond White and the 7 Princesses She is a dwarf Ariel Played Joy on the lost term memory scene in Seaside Out She is a emotion on the long term memory scene Ariel Played Starfire in Disney Teen Titans Ariel Played Mrs. Anderson in Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille), Character Story 4 (PierrickCanalFamille) She is Bonnie's Mother and Daycare Teacher Ariel Played Widow Tweed in The ??? and the ??? Ariel Played SkyTrain Mark I #122 She is a playable with Nicole Desaulniers Ariel Played SkyTrain Mark I #155 She is a playable with Victoria Prouten Ariel played Rainbow Dash in My Little Disney: Friendship is Magic and My Little Disney: Friendship is Magic (Luke18 and WilliamLaster Style) She is a Pegasus pony Ariel played Serena/Sailor Moon in Sailor Ariel She is a sailor scout Ariel Played Zola In Blue Dragon (400Movies Style) Ariel played Audrey in Little Shop of Horrors (EJL423 Style) She is a ditzy blonde girl and the female protagonist from Little Shop of Horrors Ariel will play Cady Heron in Disney's Mean Girls She is the main protagonist Ariel played Georgette in Little Bear & Company Ariel played Princess Atta in A Toon's Life Ariel will play Sarah Williams in Labyrinth (EJL423 Style) She is a teenager and the main protagonist Ariel played Backpack in Ronnie The Explorer (BeautifulandWonderful Style) and Go, Lincoln, Go! Ariel will play Elle Woods in Legally Red She is the main protagonist Ariel played Nani in Agnes & Scrat (Lilo & Stitch), Scrat! The Movie, Agnes & Scrat: The Series, Agnes & Scrat 2: Scrat Has A Glitch and Wile E. Coyote & Scrat: She is Lilo's big sister Portrayals *In The Little Mer-Husky Ariel is played by Jenna *In The Little Mer-Hero Girl (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style), The Little Mer-Hero Girl 2: Return to the Sea, The Little Mer-Hero Girl 3: Gogo's Beginning, The Little Hero Girl, The Little Hero Girl 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Hero Girl 3: Gogo's Beginning Ariel is Played by GoGo Tomago *In The Little Honey Lemon Ariel is playesd by Honey Lemon *In The Little Mer-Einstein Ariel is played by June *In The Little Merflower Ariel is played by Kiazuki *In The Little Mer-Enchancia Ariel is played by Princess Sofia *In The Little Mer-Princess Ariel is played by Goldie Locks *In The Little Mer-Riding Hood Ariel is played by Little Red Riding Hood *In The Little Pig Ariel is played by Twigs *In The Little Mer-Macaw Ariel is played by Jewel *In The Little Mer-Rabbit Ariel is played by Judy Hopps *In The Little Princess Beauty Ariel is played by Princess Beauty *In The Little Mer-Lioness Ariel is played by Nala *In The Little Mer-Dog Ariel is played by Lady *In The Little Mer-Cat Ariel is played by Sawyer *In The Little Snow Princess Ariel is played by Anna *In The Little French Girl Ariel is played by Belle *In The Little Mer-Ice Queen Ariel is played by Elsa *In The Little Ragdoll Ariel is played by Sally *In The Little Vampire Girl Ariel is played by Mavis *In The Little Mer-Chinese Woman and The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea Ariel is played by Mulan *In The Little Mer-Vikingness Ariel is played by Astrid Hofferson *In The Little Mer-Vortex Ariel Played by Cindy Vortex *In The Little Nekojin Ariel is played by Mariah Wong *In The Little Mermammal Ariel is played by Snow White *In The Little Emerald Engine Ariel is played by Emily the Emerald Engine *In The Little Mer-Ash, The Little Mer-Ash 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Mer-Ash 3: Ash's Beginning Ariel is played by Ash Ketchum *In The Little Sailor Scout, Ariel is played by Serena/Sailor Moon *In The Little Squirrel, Ariel is played by Sandy Cheeks *In The Little Mer-Jupiter, Ariel is played by Lita/Sailor Jupiter *In The Little Maid Ariel Played by Cinderella *In The Little Mer-Possible Ariel is played by Kim Possible *In The Little Goth Girl Ariel played by Gwen *In The Little Mer-Pureheart Ariel Played by Pearl Pureheart *In The Little Arabian Princess Ariel Played by Princess Jasmine *In The Little Hedgehog, Ariel is played by Sonic the Hedgehog *In The Little Seinfeld Ariel Played by Elaine Benes *In The Little Mer-Cowgirl Ariel is played by Jessie *In The Little Mer-Purple Emotion, Ariel is played by Fear *In The Little Mer-Princess Ariel is played by Rapunzel *In The Little Briar Rose, Ariel is played by Princess Aurora *In The Little Elizabeth Brisby Ariel is played by Mrs. Brisby *In The Little Mer-Lioness Ariel is played by Nala *In The Little Lady Ariel is played by Princess Eilonwy *In The Little Mer-Katie Ariel is played by Katie *In The Little Rapier Boy Ariel is played by Little CJ *In The Little Mer-Actress Ariel is played by Selena Gomez *In The Little Perfecto Girl Ariel is played by Shannon *In The Little Mer-Oriana Ariel is played by Princess Oriana *In The Little Mer-Rodent Ariel is played by Rita Malone *In The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Ariel is played by Minnie Mouse *In The Little Whale Shark Ariel is played by Destiny *In The Little Aardvark Ariel is played by D.W. Read *In The Little Florist Ariel is played by Vanessa Bloome *In The Little Teenager Ariel is played by Candace Flynn *In The Little Mother Ariel is played by Linda Flynn *In The Little Frog Lily *In The Little Garfield, The Little Garfield II: Return to the Sea, & The Little Garfield III: Garfield's Beginning Ariel is played by Garfield *In The Little Gelfling, Ariel will be played as a mermaid by Kira and as a human by Kira *In The Little She-Wolf, The Little She-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea,The Little She-Wolf (TV Series), The Little She-Wolf 3: Bianca's Beginning, House of Vinnytovar and Wreck-It Red Ranger 2: Red Ranger Breaks the Internet Ariel is played by Bianca *In The Little Mer-Fairies Ariel is played by Tinkerbell and Periwinkle *In The Little Mer-Dogs Ariel is played by Lady and Dixie *In The Little Mer-Emotions Ariel is played by Joy and Sadness *In The Little Mer-Girls Ariel is played by Alice and Wendy Darling *In The Little Mer-Sisters Ariel is played by Anna and Elsa Gallery: Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel in The Little Mermaid Ariel in The Little Mermaid-0.jpg|Ariel in The Little Mermaid Ariel in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Ariel in The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Ariel (TV Series).jpg|Ariel in the TV Series Ariel in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg|Ariel in The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning Ariel in Sofia the First.jpg|Ariel in Sofia the First Ariel_HOM.jpg|Ariel in House of Mouse Ralph_Breaks_the_Internet_Disney_2018_A_Big_Strong_Man_in_Need_of_Rescuing_Ariel.jpg|Ariel in Ralph Breaks the Internet NEW Ariel Mermaid.png Ariel-1.jpg Arielhairflow2.png IMG_0676.jpg Part of Your World Reprise.png little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2093.jpeg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2611.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4094.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4095.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4096.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4098.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5053.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5065.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5067.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5069.jpg Ariel-0.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-2653.jpg Ariel3.jpg Ariel4.jpg Mermaid.jpg|Ariel Clipart 546892_502014056522860_1748241076_n.jpg Ariel mermaid.jpg Ariel.jpg PW25.jpg Sailor Moon Sailor Mercury Sailor Mars ariel and velma.png|Ariel as Raye/Sailor Mars Aladdin's Friends.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5120.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5121.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5122.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5123.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5124.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5125.jpg Ariel Pissed.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7720.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7721.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7722.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7723.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7724.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7725.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7726.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7727.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7728.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3424.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3425.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3426.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3427.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3428.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3429.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4128.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4129.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4130.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4166.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4167.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4168.jpg Ariel Sad.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1499.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1115.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1867.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1896.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1898.jpg Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-post-2.jpg Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-post-3.jpg Tumblr mw7s3wcBhg1s2iaqfo1 r4 1280.jpg Image-8255 5293420C.jpg Ariel-Sofia-the-First-2.jpg Ariel-in-Sofia-the-First-3.png Ariel-in-Sofia-the-First-4.png Ariel-in-Sofia-the-First-5.png Ariel-in-Sofia-the-First-6.png Ariel-in-Sofia-the-First-7.png The-Floating-Palace-34.png The-Floating-Palace-35.png The-Floating-Palace-36.png The-Floating-Palace-38.png Ariel as sailor moon.png|Ariel as Serena/Sailor Moon Ariel as sailor Moon.jpg|Ariel as Serena/Sailor Moon King-Triton's-Concert-2.png Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6660.jpg|Sleeping Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-651.jpg|Sleeping (Ariel's Beginning) Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-5314.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5437.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5464.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-790.jpg Ariel Redesign 17.jpg Young Ariel.png Little-Shop-Of-Horrors-(EJL423-Style)-Scar-About-To-Devour-Ariel.jpg Lightbulb as Ariel.jpg Ariel4.jpg Ariel3.jpg Ariel.png.jpg Arielpose.jpg Human ariel Blossom.jpg Ariel as Brittany.jpg Lenny, Ariel, Gil, Hornacle, SpongeBob SquarePants & Greninja.png Ariel purple dress by butterflycutie77-d4apros.jpg Rapunzel Tells to Ariel.png Ariel-and-flower-petals-The-Little-Mermaid.jpg Angelica Pickles (Ariel).jpg Ariel with flowers.jpg ARIEL AND ERIC.jpg Ariel and melody.jpg Ariel as Mrs tsukino.jpg NEWER Ariel Mermaid.png Ariel as sailor mars.jpg Ariel, Jellbilly, Landorus (Therian Form), MegaKabuterimon & XJ9 Jenny.png Ariel-in-Sofia-the-First-7.png Ariel-in-Sofia-the-First-6.png Ariel-in-Sofia-the-First-5.png Ariel-in-Sofia-the-First-4.png Ariel-Sofia-the-First-2.jpg Ariel-in-Sofia-the-First-3.png 15573586910311788693809.jpg 20190508 193608.jpg Mavis_Dracula,_Ariel,_Jessie,_Astrid_Hofferson,_Zygarde_&_Armaldo.png Ariel, Repatillo, Rutt the Moose, Molly, Pixolotl, Glowl & Macawnivore.png Ariel_treasure_beach.gif Ariel_flounder_mertreasure.png little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1931.jpg F6ced4c3e20286cc5db31d25e9062e4f.jpg ariel-clipart-human.jpg ariel-fanart-best-princess-fan-art-new-ariel-fan-art.jpg a8c76949f9987d72d9790f7ce34d337b.png Screen Shot 2018-10-08 at 6.09.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-11-24 at 2.44.44 PM.png D Sjd-mXkAEK-jE.jpg transformed_ariel_by_jose_ramiro.jpg|As a Dolphin Ralph Breaks the Internet Ariel.jpg B7fbfba6c9623655d43fa36bb1d1d0cd.jpg Ef997de37b614a6a2dff3513c49c7360.jpg 51007923 2704978662853451 9109732094170365952 n.jpg 41649936 2147811615252555 4564921579381121675 n.jpg 584269c4711a245c9a2e6d7a1910d82831ae698br1-682-1024v2 hq.jpg 29782 540.jpg 407cf3f71d37.jpg 27b.jpg 9f1858387e49f9aae0c905641fe0edf7.jpg 9cadd9a68a46bf95089f93b81f645749.jpg 06c04bbeacafd3f9804ce931a1289093.jpg Tumblr n4pr3kODxx1smh6lfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr pf3xar4oL71rymjs3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr pf3xar4oL71rymjs3o2 1280.jpg Wreck it ralph 2 disney princess by kioky chan dcmwzln-fullview.jpg Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Mermaids Category:The Little Mermaid Characters Category:Mothers Category:Princesses Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Campbell's Love Category:Red Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Transformed Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Direct-To-Video Characters Category:Moms Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Prince Eric and Ariel Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Campbell and Ariel Category:Green Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Young Characters Category:Younger Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Redheads Category:Characters voiced by Jodi Benson Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:1980s Characters Category:Adults Category:Laughters Category:Tomboys Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cry Category:Comedians Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Sofia the First Characters Category:Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Love Interest Category:Interest: Sea Category:Royalty Category:Finding Denno Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Big Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Brave Charaters Category:Orange Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Teens Category:Pre-Teens Category:Cute Kids Category:Young Adults Category:Characters who show when whales fly Category:Characters who inflate when whales fly Category:Characters who show their belly Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:“Find yourself a scrapyard” Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Nincompoops Category:Don’s Friends Category:Angry Characters Category:Drawn Together Characters Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Bikini Category:Boobs Category:1989 Introductions Category:THX Category:Titular Characters Category:Ticklish characters Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Characters who inflate into Spherical Category:Characters who inflate into Blueberries Category:Davidchannel